Path For The Fallen
The Paths of the Fallen Without being given much of a choice and no real idea of how they arrived to their current location, the three mages are teleported to what seems to be inside a cave, each teleported in different locations with only one path in their wake. What will they Choose? Move forward '''or '''Wait? Move Forward Deciding to move forward. Candles placed on the walls of the cave begin to ignite, ushering the mage deeper. Walking a distance about ten minutes, the path seems to open up. revealing a large open area where snake like creatures seem to be dormant. They have yet to realize your presence. Examining your options, you realize you have two. A path through the middle of the giant nest, that leads to another opening. And another path through the side that leads to a different opening. Will you wing it and go down the middle? Or play it safe and go through the side? Wait Deciding to wait sometime to assess the situation. A large clicking sound is heard, followed by the sound of turning gears as the floor beneath you breaks causing you to fall into a large pit. Trying to make it into the edge, strong gusts of wind push you downward, without any chance of making it up again as you begin to fall down at incredible speeds. In no time, you make it to the bottom only to be met by a body of water, crashing hard against this pond that seems to be so deep it has no end. Unfortunately you are not alone as giant creatures seem to surround you now. (Fight Scene) You have made it through this ordeal and defeated the monsters. before you is three choices it seems. To the right is one path, to the left another and during your fight you happened to spot an opening underwater that seems to be a path as well. Middle Deciding to go through the middle, something unexpected happens. The giant snake creatures seem to have been already killed, but unfortunately what caused their demise now has their eyes, set on you! A giant screech is heard and from the ceiling jumps down a giant spider covered in what seems to be metal. (Fight Scene ) That was quite an/a (easy/difficult) ordeal but you press on. Going through the path, you begin to pick up a slight scent of fresh roses. In fact the more you keep walking the more the smell gets stronger until you get to an open room again, but this time filled with beautiful flowers in all directions, even coming out of the walls and ceiling. (your point of view) To the far end you spot two ladders, one leading up while the other seems to lead below. Side Taking the safe route bodes well, as you begin walking, a large screech is heard. Rushing to the entrance, you happen to spot a giant spider descending towards the motionless snakes in the center, beginning to feast on them, as they appear to be already dead. With the giant spider spotting you shortly after, you luckily make it to the new path, with the spider unable to pass through the entrance, With great anger, the giant spider causes the entrance to cave in giving you the only option to walk forward. After sometime of walking, you come upon a small circular room with 12 doors. The 12th door is right in front of you and then proceeds to go in order, like if it was a giant clock. The only problem is that the only open paths are door 3 and 9. Right Deciding to stay clear of the water, you head to the right and go through the path. After some time, you make it to an area with a bottomless pit. Though you happen to see, large pillars scattered through out the area that you could use to get on and make it across to get to the other side. Trying to avoid an unnecessary risk, you try to use your magic to fly across, but to no avail, as every time you use magic, it gets instantly drained by runes scattered throughout the area. Getting close to the first pillars, you happen to spot numbers engraved on them. The first two pillars have the number 1 and the other 50. Looking at the door again, you see the number 50 above it. Deciding to jump onto the pillar with the number 50, was the wrong choice as the pillar crumbles and explodes sending you back to where you started. Getting back up with slight pain coursing your body, you jump to the only pillar before you. Once you do, the sound of gears turning is heard and you see the number 50 above the door change to 49. crossing (must do a little math. all the pillars are numbered from 1 to 50. you must jump on enough pillars to change the 50 to 0. The door won't open unless you do and subtracting more than 50 will cause the pillar to crumble and explode. You must step on seven pillars) Fall or Made It. Left Under Water Up After climbing the ladder, you make it into a large circular room that has one giant door ahead of you. The only problem is that it is barred with giant steel bars, though at the center of the door, you see it has a large rectangular metal plate with two small indentations. They look to be the numbers 7 and 8. Upon further inspections, you feel rather weak when touching the door and it seems magic has no affect on it. Shortly after, a large clicking sound resonates through the room and multiple holes appear in the ceiling. From them, rush out numerous dog like creatures with large fangs and claws. About 12 creatures now surround you, but you happen to spot something around their collars. You see small number tags, crafted from metal. Each creature having a different number. Unfortunately, none seem to have the number 7 or 8. scene(must figure out how to place those numbers on the indentations...Hint: you can break pieces and there is two numbers that repeat.) Having made it through that ordeal. The door is finally open and you proceed to through the opened door. Below Deciding to head down the ladder, you make it to the bottom in no time. Unfortunately, the room is pitch black, but you do happen to hear tiny growls all around you. Unable to see anything, something begins to attack you from all sides. It seems the smell of flowers give away your position to whatever is stuck with you. Scene Escaping the clutches of the vicious monsters, the room has opened up two paths. One right behind you '''and one '''in front of you. Behind You In Front of You Opened door Unfortunately, right after going through the door a strong odor hits you immediately and you begin to feel weird. Your vision is becoming blurry and your motor functions sluggish. Perfect control over your body eludes you and you fall to the ground. Fortunately you happen to see two objects in the middle. Crawling towards them with great effort, of View you make it to your destination. Unfortunately your vision is still not at it's best, but focusing as much as you can, your vision becomes clear for a second. Which was all you needed as you were able to make out the the center two levers. One read Θάνατος, while the other read ΖΩΗ. Θάνατος Upon pulling the lever the ground beneath you breaks causing you to fall through. The fall is quite long and all your energy seems to have left you. Your demise seems to be the only thing that is assured at the moment. That is until you hit bottom, soon realizing your fall was deterred by a powerful force now holding you up in mid-air. What you see in front of you is a horrendous sight of magical power pouring out from what seems to be a copy of yourself in it's most powerful form. vs. Yourself(That) Upon defeating yourself or more precisely That, a rush of pressure runs through you, soon after waking up from where you had been sleeping. It seems the trials where all a dream, until you hear a raspy and demonic voice say "Test 1....Passed." ΖΩΗ Upon pulling the lever, a gas begins to leak covering you completely. Much to your surprise, the affliction that was keeping you down has been lifted. You begin to feel the affects leaving your body. A massive door opens directly in front of you. Though once it opens, you begin to feel an immense pressure. What seems to be a powerful magical aura begins to smother you. Being entranced by the immense pressure you walk through the door ultimately being face to face with That. Scene: You Vs That. Stats: equal to your own Upon defeating That, a rush of pressure runs through you, soon after waking up from where you had been sleeping. It seems the trials where all a dream, until you hear a raspy and demonic voice say "Test 1....Passed."